A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) reading device reads information stored in a RFID tag, or the like. Such a RFID reading device uses an error detection technique to detect errors introduced during transmission from the RFID tag to the RFID reading device, and an error correction technique to reconstruct (error correct) the data as originally transmitted. In the error detection technique, such as a cyclic redundancy code (CRC), the RFID tag sends data and attaches redundancy data, which the RFID reading device subsequently uses to determine whether or not the data is corrupted.
However, both the original data and the error corrected data may be corrupted in some cases. In such cases, the reading device is not able to detect the error even by using the error detection technique. Therefore, the reading device may sometimes read erroneous data without recognizing that the data is erroneous. Therefore, the reading device sometimes processes erroneous data and produces an erroneous result.